Naruhina
by angelolivi
Summary: It is about Naruhina. All in the title  Sorry for bad summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if it is lame. **

**First fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

Today was the first day of the second year in Highschool. Hinata examined her uniform, adjusting her skirt 1 inch shorter. She lived alone ever since she started highschool since her father refused to have her in his manor no longer. Hinata walked out of her apartment and walked to school as usual. As she went up the big stone hill she noticed all of the cherry blossom trees.

'_They are so pretty!'_

She began to walk until she got to her shoe lockers. She put on her inside shoes and went to her classroom. She sat at her seat and then Tsunade-sensei came in.

"Everyone will be having a seat change!"

She set a box of folded papers with numbers on them and left the classrom so they could do what they needed to.

_'I hope I can sit next to Naruto'_

She went to pick her number. She had a number 4 on it. She put her chair on her desk and moved it to the spot. She waited until everyone had been seated. Then she noticed the people sitting next to her. To her left was Ino. The front was Kiba The back was Suigetsu and the right was Sasuke. Class went by, then lunch came. Kiba and Ino and Suigetsu went to the cafeteria. Naruto and didn't have anything to eat. Hinata stayed in the classroom to eat her bento box.

"Naruto-kun, we can share this bento if you would like. I made too much for myself."

They were the only ones in the classroom because everyone was getting bread.

"Sure!" naruto said.

Naruto moved his chair at Hinatas desk and began too eat with her. Hinata turned blood red.

"It's delisious Hinata! I would love if you could make me lunch everyday." Naruto said.

"I would love to! Besides, I like to cook." Said Hinata. Her face turned even more red.

"That would be great! Thanks Hinata!" He began to hug her. Then Hinata felt really dizzy but tried not to faint. She looked up at Naruto which he felt she was doing to be suductive. He blushed a little.

"Naruto-kun I-I love you." she said quietly. She couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth.

"N-Naruto-kun Sor-" "I like you too!" Naruto inturrupted

He still had her in his arms. They both stood up and looked at eachother. Naruto held her face and was about to put his lips to hers until students came in for class. They both panicked and hurried to their seats. Class went on. The end of school came. Hinata went to her shoe locker to put her outdoor shoes on. She left the school. Naruto snuck up behined her hugging her. She blushed.

"N-Naruto-kun!" She said

"Hina-chan let's walk home together." Said Naruto

"Okay." She agreed.

Naruto walked Hinata home.

"Hina-chan... are we dating now?" He asked

"Only if you want to." She said.

"I want to" he said

"okay. I guess i will go into my apartment."

" Okay. See you tomorrow!" He ran home happy.

Hinata went to take a bath. She got out and changed to her pajamas. She did her homework. Prepared dinner. Ate. She got ready for bed and paused.

_'Me and Naruto-kun dating! I hope this isn't a dream.'_

She went to bed feeling happy.

**Is this good? Should I continue? I won't unless I get at least ONE posotive review. But I hope more!**

**BTW: the uniforms are the ones in KIMI NI TODOKE. (Is how I imagine them)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Sorry if lame. :(**

**CHAPTER 2**

Hinata woke up early to make her and Naruto's bento boxes. She felt happy that she would be making it for Naruto. She finally finished and was on her way to school with Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata were walking up the stone hill. Naruto held her delicate hand. Hinata blushed and took her hand away from his to hold her red face.

"Hina-chan, you don't need to be so shy about it. Were dating now." Said Naruto.

"Sure." Hinata said shyly.

They held eachothers hands and continued to walk up the hill. They reached the shoe lockers and put on their inside shoes and walked to their classroom. They sat at their seats. They were both disappointed that their seats were not next to eachothers.

When lunch came Naruto went up to Hinatas desk.

"Hina-chan, do you want to go to the roof to eat our lunch?" Naruto said

_'Alone!' _ Hinata thought.

"O-Okay." She said.

They both went to the roof. When they got there they sat on the bench to eat. Naruto started to eat the onigiri.

"It's so good Hina-chan! you would make a good wife!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata blushed.

"Naruto-kun, don't say that! You'll get me too excited!" Hinata yelled.

"Hina-chan, do you want to get married to me?" Naruto asked.

Hinata turned blood red and turned away from him.

"How could you ask me that? You know I want to."

Naruto turned her around and tried to kiss her but Hinata pushed him slightly away.

"S-sorry. I'm just a little nervouse, thats all." Hinata said

She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Okay, Hina-chan. Sorry." He said with a sad voice.

He was disappointed that Hinata rejected his kiss. Naruto left the roof. Hinata sat there wuth a blank expression.

_'I should have just let him kiss me.'_

Hinata left the roof later and went to class. Class went on. It was now the end of the day. HInata went out to the gate and waited for Naruto.

Naruto came and saw Hinata. He ignored her. And continued walking.

_' Why is he so mad over a kiss?'_

Hinata began to run after him. When she finally caught up to him she grabbed his arm. Naruto looked at her. Her face was red and she had her eyes closed.

"Hina-chan what is it?" He asked

"I'm sorry if I made you mad. If you want to you can kiss me." She said

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes. but not here people are going to see." Said Hinata

"Do you want to come to my apartment?" he asked

Hinata blushed.

"Alone?" She asked

"Yeah." He said

"O-okay."

They held hands and walked to his apartment. They got in and the first thing Hinata noticed was how messy it was. There was emty ramen bowls and magazines scattered on the floors, and the bed wasn't made.

"Naruto-kun, do you mind if I clean up a little?" She asked.

"I don't mind." He said

Hinata began to clean. She put the ramen bowls in the trash, organized all of his magazines. She didn't mind that they were dirty magazines. She made his bed. everything was nice and neat.

"Naruto-kun I'm done with cleaning!" She said with a smile.

They both sat on his bed.

"Hina-chan, I'm sorry that you had to clean for me." He said

"It's okay I like to do house work!" She said.

"Hina-chan can I kiss you?" He said while blushing.

"Sure." She said quietly

Naruto held her face and crushed his lips on hers, he put his tongue through her mouth to explore. Her lips tasted sweet. They, later, broke the kiss to breath. Then they kissed again and did the same routine over and over again. They finally stopped.

"Hina-chan, did you enjoy that?"He asked

"I did. It felt nice." she said while blushing.

Tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Hina-chan, did I do something?" He asked

"Sorry, Naruto-kun it's just that I've been wanting this for so long." She said

Naruto continued to kiss her but stopped when she felt her tongue stop moving. He looked at her. She was sleeping. Naruto pulled out a futon for her and set her down on it so she could sleep. He looked at her.

_'She looks so cute when she is asleep'_

Naruto fell asleep.

**I didn't like the ending sentence. Sorry!**

**I am so sorry for the first chapter I know it sucked.**

**I will definetly continue this series.**

**The series will be updated very quickly depending on the ideas I can come up with for each chapter!**


	3. GOMENASAI!

**SORRY EVERYBODY! i DON'T THINK I WILL CONTINUE THIS FOR A WHILE. THERE IS SOMETHING WRING WHITH ME. i SUPPORT NARUHINA BUT THEN LATER I START SUPPORTING SASUHINA THEN IT'S KIBAHINA THEN ITAHINA AND IT KEEPS GOING ON UNTIL IT'S BACK TO NARUHINA. I MIGHT CONTINUE THIS WHEN I HAVE MORE REVIEWS AND GET THE INSPIRATION. BUT I MAY JUST START A SASUHINA ONE FOR RIGHT NOW.**

**GOMENASAI!**


End file.
